


Bloody Battle

by Fated_wings



Category: Bloody Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: I know this isn't any type of fan fiction or anything like that, it's actually one of my original stories, I just really want to get people's opinions on it, so I thought I might post the first chapter here and see what people think?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
It was two weeks before the fashion show/contest was to take place in Kyoto, all the top fashion people would be gathering to show off their top lines of fall wear and the looks they'd come up with for the two bands hosting the event, Z-Storm and Thrashed. The hundreds of brand names had been narrowed down to three, the Hexellents, who everyone joke were a witch and warlocks, Braiden's couture, and the up and coming group fo Thread Bear, who were currently running behind on producing said lines of clothing.  
Today two of the ten machines broke down, the coffee machine had flat out died and no one was doing their work, upsetting a certain brunette. She'd been running around trying to get everything in order, her little cubical of work neglected as she tried to get the others back on task and sighed, giving up as no one listened and flopped back into her seat with a very loud huff. A low whistle was heard as she buried her face in her arms, laying over her desk as she groaned and turned just enough to glare up at the bubble gum pink haired caramel macchiato man who was staring at her.  
"Tyron not now... no one's listening and this whole thing is going to hell in a handbasket. I'm not in the mood..." Hisoka growled her unpolished nails digging little crescent marks into her exposed arms as she tried to calm her panic attack.  
"Hisoka, babe, calm down. We still have two weeks and you know the snob club won't get any work done until their costumes for the ball is done." Tyron snarked, moving to sit on her desk as he kicked her chair back, causing her to yelp and sit upright as the chair rolled back.  
"Hey!" she snapped, grabbing his flip flop from his foot and smacked it against his bare shine. "Don't do things like that!"  
"Speaking of costumes, how are you'rs going?" he put his foot on her ripped jeans knees, slowly pushing her back and forth.  
"It's not. I"m not making one until all the band's outfits are done, and since no one's working on them I guess it's all up to me, as always." she scoffed, leaning back in her chair and shutting her eyes.  
"Hey, Hisoka! Coffee makers down again!" Tea huffed as she peeked over the cubical wall, disgust at all the work the other had accomplished before her.  
"Tell it to management, I can't do anything about it," Hisoka responded as she stood, three of the ten strewn sketchbooks slipping to the floor with a heavy thunk and laughter rising out of the other woman.  
"Serves you right. I told you to fix something, you need to do it." the blonde snorted as she stepped into the large workspace, kicking whatever was on the floor around, including the sketchbooks. Hisoka's face went blank as she slowly stared up at her rival in the company. She was taller than herself, at five foot ten Hisoka thought she was an amazing height for living in Japan, but then she met Tea, at six foot four she beat Hisoka and wore two-inch heels to put her at six-foot-six.  
'Skinny as a lamp post, and the bulb upstairs very dim. Must be all the bleach to get that blonde to go with that shake and bake tan.' Hisoka smirked slightly at her thoughts, catching the green eyes of her enemy.   
"Stop smiling, you need to go fix everything and stop playing with costumes you'll never wear to the mask." Tea growled, slamming her too bright orange heel into one of the tossed sketchbooks and dragged it across the floor, ripping and tearing pages along the way.  
"Enough Tea! Go get your stupid caffeine fix elsewhere you harlett!" Tyron snapped, shoving the blonde out and turned to his friend. "You okay, Hisoka?"  
"She ruined the sketch I was planning on using... I guess I"m really not going to the mask..." Hisoka sighed, picking up her scattered belongings before standing, brushing her brown ashe bangs from her eyes.  
"Awe Hisoka... you can't let that witch get to you... these are your favorite bands you can't crumple just because of a self-righteous prick." he took the books from her, setting them on the desk and taking her chin in his hand. "Come on, look at me with those big brown eyes of yours." he slowly coaxed the other to look into his grey eyes. "Are you really going to let her walk all over you and keep you from your idols?"  
"But Tyron... no one but us have finished the outfits for the bands, let alone their own costumes... I bet everyone's given up..." Hisoka pouted, her pale pink lower lip quivering as he ran his thumb across it.  
"Baby girl, you need to remember who we are. We're ebony and ivory. Together we're a force to be reckoned with." he smiled at the woman in front of him.  
"That is true..." she nodded, staring at her mocha friend and sighed. "Okay, say we do get everyone to do their work, that bitch ruined my sketch. What am I going to work with?"  
"Well... come with me." he took her hand, dragging her to his desk and picking up his heavily used sketchbook and pulled her to the storage closet on the opposite side of the warehouse.  
"Tyron really? The storage closet? We're not pretending you're straight anymore." she glared, rolling her eyes as he pulled her in and shut the door.  
"I figured bimbo and goons won't hear us in here. Now... I know you're not fond of being referred to as the perfect model..." he set her on top of the recycling bin, flipping through the pages of his book. "But I may have used you as inspiration for a few sketches..." he turned the book around, showing her a sketch of her as a cat.  
"Kind of mad at you for that, honestly..." she huffed, crossing her arms.  
"But...?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"What else you got?" she motioned for him to turn the page, staring between a few different pieces before stopping him. "There."  
"Hisoka, babe... this one was me just messing around. You don't even have the hair for it." he turned the book to see what she'd chosen, groaning as he knew she wouldn't give up.  
"I'll wear a wig. We can do this." she reached out for the book, taking it carefully and examining it closely.  
"Fine, I'll do this with you as long as I get credit." he nodded slightly, crossing his toned arms.  
"Don't I always give credit where credit is due?" she smirked up at him.  
"You're the only one. Now, I don't have these colors at home so -" he started before she held her hand up. "Hisoka?"  
"I don't want the standard."  
"Oh no. No no no on. Baby don't tell me, you want-?" he started, groaning as she nodded.  
"We're inverting this bitch." she smiled widely.  
"Why. Why do you always have to be extra?" he sighed, smiling at her and taking his book back.  
"You wouldn't love me any other way and you know it. Now, there's no room at my place... and I already know how to make functioning wings. Are you ready for some all-nighters?"  
"You know it, babe. Shop's about to close, shall we go?" he held his hand out to her, helping her down and opened the door out, blinking as five women collapsed to the floor in front of them.  
"Oh, Tea, did you lose your contact again, or where you spying like always?" Hisoka snorted.  
"W-what are you two planning?" Suri snapped, scrambling to her feet to block the doorway.  
"Mm... the downfall of the Roman empire. Do you mind, I want to turn in my work for the day." Hisoka responded, carefully stepping over those still on the floor.  
"Ha, funny." Tea snarked as she stood, following the other to her cubical. "Just because you're the owners favorite and get the largest cubical does not mean you actually work here." She huffed as the other disappeared behind the lavender walls, going to follow when the male got between them. Hisoka quickly shut down the computer, taking the two dress bags from the rungs at the back of the makeshift office and headed past her rival. "Oh please, you never finish your work, Tyron has to do that."  
"Tyrone was finishing his own work, he was too busy to help me with mine." Hisoka dismissed the other as she headed to the viewing station by the bosses door, hanging the bags as everyone else showed up. "See? He has his bags as well." she pointed to her friend two down from them, his two bags waiting. The blonde went to snap at the other when the door to the office opened, the geisha-like lady walking out as everyone bowed.  
"Everyone!" Mia held her right hand up, glancing at the lack of work around her and sighed. "Six out of fourteen of you have anything to show, and only four have finished both their tasks. I expected more of my employes."  
"Sorry ma'am!" everyone cringed. No one liked hurting the boss.  
"Perhaps we ought to focus more on the contest rather than our own costumes." her eyes flew over to the work areas, seeing very little work down at any station. "Until you have completed your line you are not allowed to make your costume, understood." she glared at the groans of protest.  
"That's not fair!" Suri and Tea shouted.  
"I think it perfectly fair. Those who do not finish their line are causing trouble for the rest of us. If the lines aren't done then no one is going to make it to the mask." Hisoka spoke up as Misa opened her ought, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "What? We're a business. We need to act like it. this isn't college anymore, our names and reps are on the line. The fall of a few will be the fall of all." she shrugged.  
"Pfft, that's not what Ms. Misa was going to say." Tea cackled.  
"True, Tea, I was going to say it a little more eloquently, but Hisoka is right. If one of us fails, we all fail. And then no one will go to the mask. Is that what you want, Tea?" Misa casually strolled over to the blonde, who shrunk in stature.  
"N-no Ms. Misa..." she shook her head.  
"Then I suggest everyone starts acting like the contest ends in less than two weeks or your asses won't be joining me," Misa growled, turning to everyone. "Show me what we have already." she clapped her hands, those with bags unzipping them to reveal the final products.  
'I hope she likes the embellishments for Kenji's coat... Tea used the original ones for her own gain..." Hisoka thought as Misa walked by, standing up straighter as the woman stopped and started examining the outfits closely. 'Oh shit."  
"Hisoka..." Misa leaned closer to the outfit.  
"Yes, Ms. Misa?"  
"What happened to the original buttons I said to use?" she stared sidelong at the young girl.  
"I'm afraid I could not find them I made a discussion on my own. My apologies, Ms. I should have spoken to you about subbing buttons." Hisoka quickly bowed, staring at the ground as she heard Tea snicker.  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Misa said, shutting the whole room up.  
"Ms. Misa?" Hisoka glanced up, blinking at her mentor.  
"I'd have told you to use something else, but I'd have been wrong. These embellishments are perfect. Congratulations, Hisoka. YOu're now wise enough to start working your own lines without constant scrutiny."  
"M-Ms. Misa... t-thank you..." she smiled, bowing quickly to keep the others from seeing the tears in her eyes.  
"Way to go Hisoka!" Tyron whooped, causing everyone but the group of women to clap in joy.  
"Now then, everyone, go home for the evening. We'll start again tomorrow, where hopefully some of us will get more work done." Misa dismissed everyone, taking the finished pieces to her office as the others started packing up and leaving.  
"Shall we grab some food and head to my place?" Tryon asked his friend as he stood at the entrance to her cubical.  
"Sounds good. Just not that one place." she shook her head, grabbing her bag and smiled at him.  
"Awe but it's so spicy it's good!" he whined as she walked by him.  
"If you want me to work and not die I can't eat that." she glanced at him, heading outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the day of the contest, the three opposing fashion groups had gathered in the convention center and were waiting for the bands to come view the finished products. Two people were walking the crowds, checking out the opposing team's outfits, pointing out the bad along with the good.  
"This color combination..." Hisoka started as she stopped at Kenji's outfit at the Enchantments group, looking at the lead designer.  
"What about it?" the girl growled, her high pigtails bouncing in her frustration.  
"Well... it's not really Kenji's style... greens and blues are more Ein's, purples and maroons Kenji's." she pointed out  
"So you're telling me his outfit sucks, is that it?" the girl growled, readying herself for a fight as the tallest male of her group stepped between them.  
"No, that's not it at all." Hisoka shook her head, taking a small step back. "The colors aren't going to be flattering for him, but the embellishment on the vest, the pattern is exactly what Kenji likes. The flowing of the cape is a great touch and he'll love those boots." she pointed out.  
"You are very kind." the tall man smiled, his pale green bangs covering the corners of his eyes cornflower blue eyes. "My name is Masataka." he held his hand out, shaking hers and twitched as he felt a spark between the contact of their skin.  
"Ow! Sorry, static must be bad in here, dry air and all." Hisoka giggled, pulling her hand back as her friend grabbed her shoulder.  
"Hisoka! I found the buffet table!" Tyron cried, pulling at her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry, if he's not fed every two to four hours he turns into a gremlin." she laughed. "Good luck!" she called as she followed her friend to the banister overlooking the ballroom below. "Whoa."  
"I know, right!" he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
"You have to wait until after the bands have chosen." she turned to him, trying to ignore the delicious smells coming from below.  
"But I'm hungry now!" he whined.  
"You're so horrible. I fed you two breakfasts already and it's only noon!" she huffed.  
"What do you mean, two breakfasts?" a man asked as he stood behind the, causing Tyron to squeak. The two turned to the man, taking in his short auburn hair, his brown eyes blinking at them.  
"We were finishing our outfits for the masq at four this morning so I made breakfast then, and against at nine-thirty to wake us back up from the lack of sleep," she smiled at the stranger, a slight pulse in her chest as she caught his eye.  
"You were up that late today?"  
"Some of the effects this one wanted were causing some issues so we were trying to get it to work right," Tyron said as the other dug around in her bag.  
"Oi, Tyron, here." she handed him a bag of dried beef. "I've got you covered."  
"You brought food in here?" the stranger blinked, watching as the other started scarfing down the food.  
"Yeah, I knew this would happen." she reached into the bag, taking a few strips from her friend. "Would you like some? I dried it myself." she offered, smiling slightly.  
"Uh... sure..." he nodded slightly, taking a piece and nibbling on it. "T-this is delicious!"  
"Babe really knows how to cook." Tyron smiled widely, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Tyron lets me practice on him constantly so I've gotten a lot better, when I have the time, that is." she smiled, taking a bite of the beef jerky. "I can give you the recipe?"  
"Thank you for the offer, but I do not have time for such things." the man sighed, glaring slightly as Masataka approached them.  
"Might I try some?" Masataka asked, smiling slightly as she turned to the pink-haired one.  
"Well... Unfortunately, Tyron ate it all..." she sighed, shaking her head.  
"Oh, that's too bad. I'd have loved to try it." his smile faded.  
"Sorry, I told you if he's not fed often he turns into a gremlin." she shook her head, digging around in her bag again.  
"Your boyfriend is a bottomless pit, isn't he?" Raiden asked as he walked up to them, his white hair bouncing with his long stride.  
"Bottomless pit yes, boyfriend no." she pulled out a baggy of chocolates. "Aha! Found them!" she giggled, opening the bag.  
"What? You brought chocolate?!" Tyron tried to grab the bag from her, growling slightly as she turned and protected the confections. "Give me!"  
"Tyron down! Or I won't make ice cream tomorrow!" she ordered, yelping slightly as she lost her balance and fell into Masataka's chest. "Honestly! Raiden is watching and who knows where the rest of the bands are!" she huffed, standing up straight with a blush on her face. "S-sorry, I haven't worn heels in months..."  
"If the chocolate makes your friend this crazy then I want a taste." Raiden leaned to her.  
"Yeah, sure." she nodded, taking a step back and opening the bag, handing out some of the chocolates to the four men. "I hope you like it." she smiled.  
"Do you just sit around and make these things?" Raiden asked as the auburn-haired to his right carefully bit into his.  
"Well Valentine's day is in two days and I made extras." she shrugged, her demeanor changing to shyness.  
"You made chocolate, an outfit for the masq, and outfits for the band. That's amazing, perhaps you used magic?" Masataka put a hand to her waist, blinking as she backed away.  
"Tyron and I finished work fast and work well as a team." she shrugged.  
"Our teamwork is magic." Tyron smiled, stealing the bag of chocolate from her.  
"Hey give that back!" she growled as she tried to grab the bag.  
"Raisho would love your chocolate recipe." the auburn one said softly, causing the two fighting to quiet and turn to stare at him in shock.  
"Ra-Raisho?" Hisoka blinked, her hands trembling as she held onto the darker one.  
"Then... Kenji?!" Tyron gasped, squealing as he let his friend go and raced over to shake his hand.  
"Welcome to the contest. You two are the most active artists I've seen yet." Akashi smiled, shaking Tyron's hand before turning to her.  
"I-?! That is-?! I'm so sorry!" she bowed, her face red.  
"At least he's not some stuffy old vampire." Raiden glared at the other. "He has a personality, something you've been missing for the past five hundred years."  
"Stay out of my personal life," Akashi growled, lifting her chin to stare into her deep brown eyes and smiled softly, his fangs barely visible. "The recipe?"  
"Y-yeah, sure..." she nodded slightly, seeing his small blush as she took out her sketchbook and started writing down the ingredients.  
"Can we please get all band members to the backroom for judging!" The host called.  
"Come on, Kenji, time to go," Raiden said, grabbing the other around the chest and dragging him away.  
"But the recipe!" Akashi growled, fighting to get back to the others.  
"I'll find you later! I'll include the special chocolates!" Hisoka called, waving slightly as they vanished into the sea of people before turning to her friend, her body shaking.  
"Uh-oh." Tyron gasped, backing away, holding his hands up as he smiled sheepishly.  
"Tyron you embarrassed me in front of Kenji! You're a jerk!" she ground, pounding on his chest as he yelped.  
"Easy Ms. I'd rather you not get thrown out of the competition." Masataka grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into his chest.  
"I'm going to get you back for this! I'm giving your chocolates away!" she huffed, glancing up at the one holding her and nodded.  
"You should write the recipes down while the bads are busy." he led her to his table.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of debating in the backroom, the bands had finally made their decision, deciding to wait for the masquerade and sent everyone to get changed.  
The masquerade was open, people where downstairs milling about, ripping each others dresses apart with their eyes as they tried to figure out which of the three groups won and where exactly the bands were, seeing as absolutely everyone was in bright-colored costumes. The only two who had yet to make their grand entrance on the steps where the two best friends.  
As they stood outside the double doors the female's shyness had returned, her brightly colored friend trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated and quickly grabbed her shoulders.  
"Hisoka, breathe. You can do this." Tyron said soothingly, rubbing his thumbs over her bare skin as he stared into her chocolate eyes. "You have the best outfit of any of these people."  
"That means everyone will be looking at me! You know I hate attention!" Hisoka whimpered, her glossed lower lip quivering as her brown eyes watered under her feathered mask.  
"Hisoka, babe. What do you hate more? Being stared at or that bitch Tea getting all the attention?" he smiled slightly as he saw her eyes change to kill mode. "That's what I thought. Now buck up, we've got asses to kick in there."  
"Yeah I don't want Tea thinking she scared me off." she nodded, taking a deep breath before he opened the door and both headed inside. Her face started to burn as she approached the steps, squaring her shoulders before lifting her chin, throwing all doubt out the window as she posed and ignored the flashing of cameras. Tyron moved down the stairs, avoiding the swarm of people who surrounded her and stood by the buffet table as he started to chow down on some prime rib.  
"Hey, Tyron. Is that your friend up there?" Raiden asked as he walked over, rolling his eyes at the messy eater.  
"Mm, yeah, that's Babe. Honestly kind of surprised we finished the dress on time, Babe was nice enough to let me finish the unicorn first." Tyron nodded wiping his mouth with a napkin and shook his hips, his horsetail bobbing behind him. "I designed it and Babe tweaked it."  
"Tweaked it how?" Akashi asked as he slid from the crowd.  
"Color scheme, having it go from ball gown to dance gown, and the tail." the pink-haired one replied, picking up some sushi.  
"He didn't want normal colors?" Raiden asked as he fixed his dragon mask more securely over his face, everyone's eyes on the girl as she moved across the polished floor.  
"Babe's a bit extra when it comes to that kind of thing. But I think it's stunning."  
"It's very stunning..." Kahi agreed, nodding to himself. "Does he dance?" he asked, taking a half step towards her.  
"Babe's kind of bad at it, honestly. But Babe tries their best at everything, so it should be okay."  
"Sounds like a challenge," Raidn commented, flipping his cape in a showy fashion as he raced towards the young girl, growling slightly as the man with pale green hair got to her first.  
"May I have this dance, Princess?" Masataka asked the girl, holding his hand out to her.  
"Sure, but I'm not very good." she smiled, taking his hand and following him away from the gaggle of women who'd gathered around.  
"I'm sure with the right partner you'll do just fine." he smiled, putting a hand to her waist as he put hers on his shoulder, quickly moving into the dance. She stumbled twice before the man with the dragon mask switched spots with the other male mid-spin, throwing her off balance and to the floor.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't realize I'd cause you to fall!" Raiden said as he went to help her up, growling as the one in the Venician mask quickly scooped her into his arms. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty positive I was helping the lady, not you."  
"I'm pretty positive you're the one who caused the lady to fall. Obviously, you aren't a good partner for her." Akashi smirked, heading off the dance floor and outside, setting her on a bench in the cool night air. "Are you alright, Princess?"  
"Yeah, yes, I'm fine... I don't really like dancing and being forced to change parents halfway through threw me for a loop." she laughed softly, her cheeks flushing behind the bright orange of the feathers adorning her mask. "Thank you, for getting me away from that man."  
"No problem. I've detested that man for many years." he smiled, pulling himself to sit on the balcony to her right as she spiffed up her outfit.  
"He seems to feel the same." she turned, glancing up at him against the moon in the sky.  
"May I ask you some questions?" he asked cautiously.  
"I believe you just did. But sure, ask away." she nodded, shuddering slightly at the coldness on her bareback.  
"The colors... why not a traditional peacock?"  
"Well, as Tyron would say, I'm "extra" in that area... plus the bitch who hates me knows blues and teals are my favorite colors so she made her dress with those colors so I couldn't, at least not without it seeming like I copied her, anyways." she laughed softly.  
"I didn't think you were one to cuss." he blinked in shock, tilting his head slightly.  
"Are you kidding? Most days I have the mouth of a sailor when I"m alone. F-bombs everywhere. In fact just the other day I dropped one so loud Tryon's neighbors where worried." she laughed softly.  
"What caused such a reaction out of you?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Tyron spilled a cup of udon down my back, had to stop working to make sure my skin didn't blister."  
"Did you have lasting marks?"  
"Yeah, we had to redo the back of this dress so I could hide the burns. Bastard got the lower part of my back."  
"Then wearing that dress...?" he tilted his head to the other side, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Is murder. But I wasn't about to let the bitch win so here I am." she smiled a bit.  
"Hmm... may I see...?"  
"Ah? Sure?" she slid off the bench, moving in front of him. "I mean it's not too bad but it does sting," she mumbled as he unzipped her dress a bit, twitching as he ran a gloved hand across her back and squeaked as her skin tingled.  
"You're right, it isn't that bad. I'm pretty sure it will be cleared up rather soon." he smiled as he watched the blistered skin slowly return to normal.  
"Like I said, it's just a pain, nothing I can't handle." she smiled as he zipped her back up, turning to him with a blush on her face.  
"Perhaps... you'd like one more dance?" he smiled as he got to his feet, offering her his hand.  
"We can't hear the music out here?" she took a half step back.  
"I don't need music to lead you in a dance." he took her hand, placing her shaking appendage to his shoulder as he took his cape in his hand and wrapped it around her waist.  
"I-I'm not the best at dancing... but I'll try." she nodded slightly, taking a shaky breath and glanced up at him. He smiled gently, leading her into a waltz and sighed softly.  
"See? You're a great dancer." he leaned to her ear, chuckling as he saw the blush raise up her neck, licking his lips slightly before leaning back. He blinked as their brown eyes locked, a feeling of nostalgia from a long time ago bubbling up from inside as his cheeks started to burn.  
"I...um... I guess I have a good partner this time...?" she laughed softly, noticing the sadness in his eyes and leaned to him. "What's wrong?"  
"E-excuse me?" he stuttered, slowing them to a stop and took a half step back. "Why do you think I'm sad?"  
"I can see it in your eyes... you've... lost someone..." she took a half step closer, leaning up into his face. "Someone you loved very much..."  
"I... that is... n-none of your business!" he growled, shoving her back with a squeak.  
"S-sorry... I-I didn't mean to upset you..." Hisoka teared up, backing away.  
"You don't know anything about me." he snarled.  
"I just... I just saw the pain in your eyes... I wanted to know if I could help..." she sniffed as tears dripped down her cheeks, her mascara running as she turned from him and headed inside.  
"Hey, peacock girl! It's your turn on stage! Get up here!" the DJ on stage called, beckoning her up to the stage as everyone parted on the floor.  
"It's time Babe. Go shine." Tyron said from behind her, leading her to the stage and boosting her up. "Shine love!"  
"I...I..." she started as she turned to face the crowd, taking a calming breath and flipped the switch on her belt. She smiled as the machines purred, the train of feathers behind her raising to spread out into a beautiful fan. Everyone applauded as she turned, showing off the costume before putting the fan down and exiting the stage. She moved over to her friend, collapsing into his open arms and clung to him.  
"Hisoka? What's wrong?" he blinked, holding her up. "Baby?"  
"I wanna go home... I messed up with that really cute guy..." she whimpered, burying her face in his chest as he quickly wrapped her up in his arms.  
"I'll go get the car... five minutes, okay?" he kissed her temple, squeezing her before rushing off.  
"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you when I cut in, did I?" Raiden asked as he tapped her shoulder, his heart pounding as he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and gently ran a thumb across her lips. "I... I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said softly.  
"It wasn't you... don't worry..." she smiled slightly, pushing his hand away and taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I'm going home now." she waved slightly, heading towards the door when the green one got in front of her. "Masataka...?"  
"Please, take this. If you ever wanted to collaborate or just to talk, feel free." Masataka smiled, putting a piece of paper into her hand. "Don't let others tamp out your shine, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay... keep up your designs, yeah?" she smiled, heading towards the door and jumped as someone grabbed her arm. "E-excuse me!"  
"You're leaving?" Akashi asked as he held onto her arm.  
"Y-yes, let go!" she tried to pull away, yelping as he pulled her closer.  
"Please, stay." he smiled slightly.  
"Tyron's already got the car... it's late and I'm exhausted... good night, sir." she pulled away, walking outside and stopped as she was surrounded by girls. "Um... hi?"  
"Just who do you think you are?" Tea growled slightly.  
"Well... I'm pretty positive I'm the one trying to leave..." Hisoka said, rolling her eyes. "If you guys don't mind I'd actually like to go. Now, please."  
"Before they announce the winners?" Suri snapped.  
"Yeah, so if you could-!" the brown-eyed one started before they announced the costume winner, twitching as they called out her outfit and turned to the open door. "I... won...?" she blinked, wincing as Suri punched her in the face with a hard left hook and sent her to the ground, her mask flying to skid across the floor. "Really?"  
"Hisoka?!" Tea huffed, stomping on the ankle of the fallen one, causing her to scream.  
"Damn it! What the hell?!" Hisoka gasped, curling in on herself as five women started beating her, protecting her head. 'Damn it! I can't do a thing!'  
"You think you're so special because you're Misa's favorite! You're nothing but trash!" Tea shouted, going to kick the other in the head when she was thrown back by someone else. "Who the hell?!"  
"I don't like it when women are jealous, and I really don't like it when they gang up on one person and hurt them." a gruff voice growled from above her.  
"H-Hisoka's a bitch! She deserves this!" Suri shouted.  
"Fuck off..." Hisoka coughed, pushing herself onto shay feet and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.   
Little did they know someone inside caught the scent of her blood, causing him to freak out and start searching the grounds.  
"I am not a pushover... you don't scare me..." she laughed slightly, holding her aching side.  
"You never belonged in the company!" Tea huffed, her fists clenched at her sides as she stared at the man who stood between them.  
"And yet she won." the tall man with red-tipped black hair snarled, picking up the injured girl as a beat-up old truck came around the corner, walking over and placing her in the vehicle. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll be watching over you from now on."  
"You're...?" Hisoka started as she stared into his golden eyes behind the purple mask.  
"Your guardian hell hound." he smiled, stepping back and closed the door.  
"Guardian... hell hound...?" she blinked before they pulled away. "Tyron..."  
"His, Babe, why is there blood on you? What happened?" Tyron asked, reaching over to her and rubbing her chin.  
"Tea and the others attacked... dress is ruined... sorry love..." she sighed, leaning back and coughing.  
"No sorries, she's a bitch. Let's go get you cleaned up." he rubbed the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

After two months the Thread Bears were in Kyoto, having won the contest with Z-storm, the group had broken into groups for sightseeing before meeting with the band.  
"Hisoka! Let's see the deer!" Tyron called as he ran back to his friend, grabbing her hand as she startup at the cherry blossoms and pulled on her. "Come on come on come on!"  
"Tyron calm down! We'll see your damn deer!" Hisoka huffed, shaking her friend off and turning back to the tree in front of her. "Something seems off about this tree..."  
"Come on!" he whined, pouting as he waited and grabbed her hand as she reached for the tree. "Hisoka!"  
"All right! Damn, you're so needy!" she huffed, shuddering as she saw red glints from the tree and yelped as the pink-haired one picked her up over his shoulder. "Tyron! put me down you freak!"  
"We're seeing deer now!" he said, heading towards the park.  
"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?!" she sighed, resigning to lean against him as he walked and saw a large black dog following them. 'That dog is creepy...'  
"I can't believe we get to see deer! And then the charity concert tonight!" he laughed, setting her down at the gate entrance of the park and dragged her in. "I'm so excited! Ever since you came to the Thread Bears we've been getting amazing opportunities!"  
"Come on, it's not just because I showed up." she shook her head, taking a bag of feed and followed the other deeper into the park. "The company's getting better on its own. No reason for me to take all the credit." she shrugged, handing him the bag as she went to stand against a tree, yelping as a bunch of deer surrounded her and tried to push them away. "Come on, I'm not a Disney Princess so leave me alone!" she huffed.  
"Disney no, magic?" a voice said from above her, causing the other to look up into the trees. "Possibly."  
"Masataka! I didn't think you'd be here!"   
"Kyoto is my home town. I'm glad you get to see it while the cherry blossom festival is happening." Masataka smiled as he climbed down from the tree, standing in front of her.  
"So am I, I didn't get the chance to visit here back in school so I'm glad I can enjoy it now." she laughed softly.  
"This is perfect timing." he took her hand in his.  
"I'm really happy that I can be here for everything happening here..." she smiled widely, leaning against a tree. "If I didn't know any better I'd say this is all a dream."  
"Are you so sure it's not?" the gruff voice that had saved her at the competition asked from around the tree, causing her to yelp and quickly race around to face him. "Hello, Princess."  
"Who are you?! You saved me and I couldn't find you to thank you!" she gasped, slipping on some rocks and skidded across the grass. "Shit!"  
"Hisoka!" Tyron raced over, helping her to her feet. "Always a clutz..."  
"It's a wonder she doesn't have any bruises with all the times she falls." the dark-haired one laughed, leaning down to her and smiled.  
"How would you know how many times I've fallen? This is the first time you've seen me do that." she blinked up at him, tilting her head slightly.  
"My apologize, Hisoka. I never gave you my name, did I?" he smiled.  
"N-no, you didn't." she shook her head.  
"My name is Oki. It's about time you two get going, right?" he smiled, putting a hand to her face.  
"Shit he's right, we should get going!" Tyron gasped as he checked his phone.  
"Ah? O-okay, then let's get going." she glanced at her friend, nodding. "Thank you, Oki." she turned to the other, bowing with a smile on her face. "For saving me from the others that night."  
"Think nothing of it. You... smelled too kind to leave." Oki patted her head before pushing her towards the other. "Go."  
"Smelled nice...? What does-?" she started before her friend dragged her away. "Tyron!"  
"We have access to the stage set up so let's go!" Tyron shouted as he dragged her to the theater, flashing their badges and rushing in.  
"You could have been nicer... I didn't get to properly thank that Oki fellow." Hisoka huffed as they got closer to the stage, tripping into a seat. "Tyron!"  
"Kenji... the lights seem a little too bright..." Kimitoshi said from the stage, putting a hand up to shield his eyes as the onlookers gathered around.  
"You're imagining things, Rai." Akashi huffed from the top of the stairs, trying to fix the microphone. Hisoka and Tyron took their seats in the front row, watching in awe as the crew worked. "Damn it, this mic still has issues."  
"I'm going to try to help them," Tyron said, getting up on the stage with Hisoka's help and headed towards the other.  
'Raisho's right... it's very warm... I can feel how hot he is...' Hisoka thought, fanning herself as she stumbled towards the stage and gasped as the guitarist fainted off the stage with a crash. She quickly ran over to the fallen man, kneeling next to him and checking him over, turning to the large one who raced up to them.  
"What happened?!" Sai growled, grabbing her shoulder and jerking her to look at him. "What did you do?!"  
"R-Raisho got too hot! We need a bottle of room temp water and someone needs to call paramedics!" she shuddered as she felt his grip, wincing as his nails dug through her sweatshirt.  
"I already called the paramedics!" Aioto called from the doorway exiting the stage.  
"I got water!" Suicie said as he raced over, handing her a bottle of water and a damp towel. "Ein cool Rai down."  
"Try not to move him, yeah? I think he might have hit his head." Hisoka smiled softly, sighing as the injured man started to come to.  
"You. Person. Get up here, now." Akashi ordered, moving down the stairs to the main stage as she stood.  
"Do you guys got it?" she asked the two with the injured man, smiling slightly as they nodded and turned, jumping onto the stage so her butt landed on the floor.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I used to work stage crew in school." she shrugged as she stood, turning to him.  
"How did you know what to do about Rai?" he moved in front of her.  
"Oh, that... I kind of suffer from heat sickness... a lot... so I don't go outside that often anymore..." she blushed slightly, staring to the side and laughing softly. "So... Rai got too hot and fainted..."  
"I don't believe you." he leaned closer to her face.  
"Believe me or don't, Rai needs help." she huffed, walking to the edge of the stage and glanced down at the three men on the floor.  
"I'm not through talking with you!" he growled, stepping forward to grab her when his foot caught on his cape, tripping into her and knocking them both off the stage with a resounding snap as she landed. "Shit!"  
"T-Tyron?!" she screamed, curling into a ball as the other rolled off her.  
"Babe?!" Tyron called as he lept down to her, pulling her into his arms.  
"T-Ty it hurts!" she cried, tears dripping down her cheeks as she held her right arm to her chest and leaned into him.  
"Oh my Gods, I am so sorry! Do you think it's broken?" Akashi asked as he kneeled in front of them, taking her arm in his hands and jerked as she screamed.  
"It's broken for sure." Tyron sighed, rocking back and forth with her.  
"T-Tyron...! P-pa-panicking!" she wheezed, her body convulsing as she stared between the two men.  
"Shit!" Akashi groaned, grabbing her from the other and teared up as she screamed. "I'm so sorry! D-don't worry!"  
"L-le-let me g-go! St-stop touching m-me!" she screamed, trying to push him away with both hands and cried out from the pain.  
"Stop moving your injured arm!" he ordered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to stare into his eyes. "I want you to sleep until the doctors have cast your arm," he ordered, his eyes swirling from brown to blue.  
'I can't look away...' Hisoka thought as her eyes grew heavy, collapsing back into Tyron.  
"So." Akashi turned to the other man.  
"So?" Tyron raised an eyebrow, picking her up and standing.  
"When are you going to tell him?" the auburn on asked.  
"Never. Babe doesn't need to know what I am, or that they are magic," he said sternly.  
"And why not? You know he's powerful. You're his protector. The Impundulu. Never met one in person." Akashi crossed his arms, sighing as paramedics rushed in to help. "I suppose this will have to wait."  
"No. You won't come near Babe again." Tyron growled, walking away with her clutched gently in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, like it or didn't like it, just, anything, please


End file.
